new changes?
by cookiejarlove123
Summary: basically a story about Naruto and the rest of konoha 11 including gaara,temari,konkoro,matsuri and tamaki attending high school and how their love envelops.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto.

If I did there would be less fighting and more romance …

NEW CHANGES? 

THIRD PERSONS POV

it was a sunny day and Naruto and the rest of his classmates (the boys) were standing in the hot sunny grounds of Konoha boys' school. Their principal Jiraiya had told them that he had to make an important announcement four hours ago, but he was nowhere to be seen…. Naruto was getting impatient and was shouting "erosengi where are youuuuuuuu!

Neij and the rest of the guys where trying to calm Naruto down but even they were starting to get irritated at last after what seemed like forever Jiraiya (erosengi according to Naruto) came at last. Jiraiya said that they were going to move to a better, bigger and newer campus. Sausuke said " uhhhh… it was about time principal Jiraiya finally did something other than writing and reading icha icha paradise books" …. Sai also agreed with Sausuke, but the ironic thing was that he was holding an icha icha paradise book in his hand and was reading it.

Meanwhile in the girls school….

Principal Tsunade made the same announcement.

SAKURA'S POV

Me and rest of the girls were super pumped up. Tsunade sensei (sakura calls tsunade sensei instead of principal tsunade )

Ino pig was telling me "ne sakura I think they need to reduce the length of our skirt "she was giggling a lot while saying that .

End of the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

NARUTO'S POV

My alarm went off and I sleepily woke up and dragged myself to the washroom and brushed my teeth. I went down for breakfast and my mom was making some pancakes. I ate quickly as I understood that I was running late for school, so I ran as fast as I can,

 _TIME SKIP_ _(cause everyone loves time skips)_

I reached the school and it said in big bold letter "Konoha high school". is it just me or did they remove the **boys** , In Konoha boys' high school". Erosengi was behind me and was laughing like a maniac with a telescope on his hand and was using it to look at the girl's skirts…

Wait…WHAT there are girls in our school

I walked up to erosengi and asked him, and he replied saying "Naruto…. hehe I may have forgot to say something minor in my announcement …. there are girls in your school now yay…."

I had a perverted smile on my face this was gonna be a fun year.

I went to my class and saw teme (aka Sausuke) and the rest of the gang .. I saw a boy he looked really familiar to me, he had red hair and an kanji symbol on his forehead … then it hit me GAARA!

He looked over to me with a surprised face "is that you Naruto !"

I said "hey gaara long time no see, how is konkoro and Temari doing "

He said "they are doing fine, Temari joined the college section of this campus and konkoro is in 12th grade "

"First of all, WHAT ! our school has college section and second are you gonna do 11th grade with us cause if you are yay if you're not aw"

"chill Naruto I got a transfer from Sauna high to come here "

I said "let me introduce you to everyone else "

I brought him over to the guys and told them how me and gaara were childhood friend. he fit in just fine.

I looked around and saw the girls in my classroom. I saw a girl sitting at the corner of the classroom reading a romance novel (it's the mild romance ones). She seemed cute I was gonna go talk to her but then Kakashi sensei came in (to my disappointment) reading an icha icha paradise book. kiba sweat dropped and fell to floor and died (not really…. fine he did not die he just fell). I averted my eyes to a pink haired girl she was arguing with a Blondie about billboards and pigs … meh…. I'll just wait for Kakashi sensei gives our roll call

x-x

SAKURA'S POV

I was arguing with Ino pig but then a weird sensei came in I assumed he was our math teacher because he was holding a math book (duh)and was holding and icha icha paradise book in his other hand …. I concluded that he was a pervert uuuuuhhhh….

Tsunade sensei told us to be careful from perverts

Ino pig was spacing out I shook my hand in front of her face saying "earth to Ino pig "she finally shot back to reality. I asked her why she had spaced out, but she was blushing like crazy and was giggling. I turned away from to let her be but I saw a guy with raven black hair and there was one and only one word that could describe him he was " **hot"**. maybe I was exaggerating about only word he was "hot, gorgeous, handsome…. etc. Anyway our teacher started calling out our roll call.

KAKASHI'S POV

I started calling out the attendance …Uzumaki Naruto…Uchiha Sausuke …Kaneko Matsuri …... Nii Tamaki…. etc….

Man, I'm gonna have a long day of work. at least unlike before it is not gonna be boring cause with women everything is better heheheh

Ahem… anyway coming back on track I must tell the news to the kids

"hey kids, the school is planning to have dorms"

All the kids started whooping, cheering, shouting, etc.

INO'S POV

Thank goodness Sakura left me alone otherwise I would have had to tell her what happened

Flashback

I was walking around the campus because my cheer leading meeting was over early, and I had my head in the clouds. I was not looking where I was going, and I bumped into a guy

"ow…"

"Ano sa are you okay pretty lady are you okay "

A hot guy and I mean he is hot, anyway he held out his hand to me and I took it

Wait…. WHAT died he just call me pretty lady …. OMG

I said "hi I'm Ino, gomenei (sorry) for bumping into you"

"it's okay, my name is Sai …. do you mind me calling you pretty lady"?

I started blushing and I nodded my head

He looked at my cheer leading uniform and he asked if I was in the cheer leading squad and I nodded in reply

I asked him "what are you doing so early in school not that it's a problem" I started blushing, I thought that now after what I said he might think that I'm stupid …oh no

He told me that he is in the art club and asked if I wanted to join I told him "ya totally …..." the reason I agreed is because he is so cute, and I wanted to spend more time with him and I know why he is in the art club because he is the definition of art he is a masterpiece , he is….

End of flashback

I'm super happy that he is in my class yay….

End of the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Settling in**

The ships: Neij x ten ten =nejiten

kiba x Tamaki=kibatama

gaara x matsuri=gaamatsu

Naruto x hinata=naruhina

shikahamaru x Temari=shaikatema

Sai x Ino=inosai

Sausuke x sakura=sasusake

TAMAKI'S POV

Oh man…. I really wanted to sneak Momo into school but Anko sensei caught me and told me to give Momo to her and told me that I can take mom from her after school she told me to go to the principals office … I sat down outside the office as principal tsunade and our new principal (for the girls) the pervert principal Jiraiya …..is it just me or do they look toooo cute together …I mean according to me they do …anyway as I was waiting a cute guy came(he was cute according to me ) well I was getting late for my class due to waiting for both our principals . anyway the guy next to me was getting restless and started muttering about being late and meeting the girls.

Principal tsunade called us in and she called us in

She said "good morning kiba and Tamaki … you must be thinking that I called you in here to give you a lecture about bringing animals to school. But our school has thought of giving volunteers for the animal shelter and I think you two are perfect for the job , you must be wondering where the stupid Jiraiya is …he is doing some sight seeing …as usual …

I was really happy that I was not in trouble….yes well we were excused and we could head back to class…

While we were walking he looked at me and asked "soooo….youre name is Tamaki?

I replied saying "yes and your name is kiba…. At least now I know that I'm not the only one that sneaks pets into class " I said while blushing

He smiled he looked cute while he was smiling.

"I asked him….soooooo which class are you in

He said the same as your class ..i asked him how do you know which class I'm in … he replied saying I have my ways…. I started blushing ….man I should really stop blushing ..

KIBA'S POV

I sat near the guys and Kakashi started introducing himself to us but I was not paying attention to him

The first reason being so because he taught us guys in our old school but he is new to the girls

Speaking of girls the second reason I'm not paying attention to Kakashi sensei is because my body is in class but my mind isn't

Because I cant stop thinking about that beautiful girl who sat next to me… soooo her name is Tamaki huh….interesting …

Uuuuuhhhh…. now she thinks I'm a weird freaky stalker cause I know which class she is in I mean yah I saw her talk to her friend and I saw her timetable …meh class is boring with Kakashi sensei cause even though he is a pervert he is amazing at maths …man

An announcement was going on about an assembly which was gonna happen in ten minutes and was telling all the students to go to the grounds

I joined the class in the line and was making my out and Naruto shouted my name and introduced me to his friend Gaara ….he seemed pretty cool ..anyway

NEJI'S POV

Hi I'll introduce myself my name is huuga Neji I'm in 12th standard my class teacher is might guy sensei and he just looks like my classmate rock lee I mean they could me related or they most probably are mentally retarded I will most probably choose the second option .

Anyway I was standing and waiting for our principals to come …they finally came and they said that our dorms are finally ready and we will have roommates …. I thought to myself why do we need to have roommates I will be okay with anyone as long as they do not annoy or irritate me …anyway the assembly was over nad we got the keys to our dorms but I did not like the vibe I was getting from principal Jiraiya .he had a perverted smile on his face and principal Tsunade had a guilt and annoyed look on her face.

JIRAIYA'S POV

Heheehe you might be wondering why im laughing …well I guess I just must tell you

Flashback

I was going to work my master plan sooooo … lets set it up. I bought a bunch of drinks because I know how much tsunade loves drinking . she came and I poured her a bunch of drinks to get her drink . muahahahah my master plan is working anyway continuing with the story I had her right where I wanted her to be anyway I took out a piece of paper and I asked tsunade if she could sign it and as she was drunk she signed it without a second thought she signed it .yes…. it worked oh yah …you might be thinking what is in this piece of paper ….well it's a document about how the kids are gonna roommate ..well I thought that the girls and guys could roommate together to form some chemistry and action in this boring school life but tsunade did not approve of it so I had to do what I had to do so here we are I got it signed and now I can carry out my master plan…

End of flashback

Sooo oh yeah this is gonna be an interesting year

Anyways, I gave the room keys to the students and Neji looked at me weirdly but Hinata is too kind to notice ….phew , then Naruto looked at me and asked "what are you planning erosengi " he was wiggling his eyebrows while asking , I replied saying " well you are about to find out" I gave him his keys and went my way . then Tsunade stopped me and said if any complaints came about the new arrangements she will change the roommates separately as boys **and** girls. I was crossing my fingers that none of them will complain cause if they do then no action is gonna happen ….well…. this is not up to me but up to the kids, I hope they like my surprise ….

 **TEN TEN'S POV**

Okay…. If you're wondering who I am …my name is Katana Ten Ten …yes as in the one edged sword .. weird I know but my mom is crazy about weapons she loves them and now I have grown fond of them to ..anyway the weird thing about me Is that I have a crush on my childhood friend HUGGA NEJI …yes the stoic, insensitive and …..

I think you get the idea of what I'm trying to say …anyway I got the key to my dorm and I went in I wondered if the girl who im rooming with would have anger issues like the pink haired Sakura or the animal issues like Tamaki or the hyperactive issues like Matsuri or an issue with confidence …. As I was thinking these thoughts I had already reached my dorm I took a deep breath and I put the key in the keyhole and found that it was already open …. I thought 'oh, I guess my roommate already came before me' . I opened the door and I stopped in my tracks …I saw huuga Neji sitting on his bed reading a book, before he saw me I closed the door took a step back and I rechecked the door number and I saw that I was in the right room .so I re-entered and I smiled at him he then said to me " I guess this was the reason there was a perverted smile on principal Jiraiya's face ….whatever ….anyway I'm okay with rooming with you cause you're the only girl that I can stand " wait WHAT did he just say what I think he just said ….maybe I do have a shot with him …YAY!

SHIKAHAMARU'S POV

Minduske (troublesome)….. at least I don't have to go back home where my mom is always nagging at me …. I can do whatever I like whenever I want, I thought to myself .I opened the door because I knew that my roommate was already there because I saw the mat had a slight dusty edge to it so it was pretty obvious … I always pay attention to details …anyways …and I knew that my roommate was a girl because after seeing the expressions on both of our principals I knew something was off ….

I opened the door and I saw a girl with sandy blonde hair…. hmmm she does not seem like a middle schooler …. I guess she is a college student ... anyways, whatever principal Jiraiya is planning …. I hope he had thought it through.

I smiled at her even though it was a drag and she smiled back at me

I started a conversation saying "hi my name is Nara Shikahamaru, I'm a middle school student as you already know…. I assume that you are a college student and after analysing the stuff around you you're name is Subaku no Temari'

Hmm she replied, "you're pretty smart for a middle school student and yes as you guessed I am a high school student and yes my name is Subaku no Temari", she smiled at me while saying all this

I thought to myself "maybe this year won't be troublesome "

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto if I did neji would have not been dead and would've married tenten and gaara would've married matsuri

 **OPEN DOORS**

GAARA'S POV

I don't know what principal Jiraiya was thinking, but I know its weird that **I'M** saying this but I kind of like his idea of rooming with girls … don't get me wrong its not like I'm a pervert or something , I'm only saying this cause I'm rooming with Matsuri .. you might be thinking " hey Gaara do you have a thing for " I would answer saying " its none of your business " yeah I know I'm savage .. anyway let me introduce myself . my name is Subaku No Gaara and I'm in 11th standard I have two sibling my elder brother Konkoro who is in 12th and he is a pervert , and my older sister Temari who is in college …..you might be thinking is this still the first day of school…sorry to break it you but yes this is still the first day of school and only the 1st period Is over ikr it is sad ….. well if you include the assembly then 2 periods are over ….hmmmmm…. we missed biology period …YES .. at least we don't have to deal with the weird snake like teacher Orochihamaru sensei .. there is only one thing you need to know about him he is weird and you should avoid him and stay away from him as often as you can..

I was walking down the corridor to my room cause I forgot my phone there and I stopped and saw Matsuri bending down to get something and my face flushed red and it was as red as my hair ….. you must be thinking why is my face flushed red ,.2 reasons : **one** she is HOT and **two** she is bending down wearing a short frock …go figure ….anyway she got her bracelet from the floor and turned around and stopped midtrack … her face was red .. I wonder why (A/N yes Gaara is oblivious to love)I smiled at her cause I did not know what to do I got my phone and I held the door open for her also to come with me to class .. I know I'm a gentle man … anyway she slung her bag over her shoulders and started walking with me to class(yes she is in my class…I know lucky me) we reached class and it was physics period Kabuto sensei was taking physics period … we sat in our places and then Kakashi sensei ran all the way to our class and said that he forgot to do a very important thing ,we looked at him weirdly and he said that he did not do the seating arrangements that Principal Jiraiya had requested …. We all face palmed and sighed … he seated us in the following manner

Neji **-** ten ten, Naruto **-** hinata, kiba **-** Tamaki, ino **-** sai, Sausuke **-** sakura, gaara(me) **-** matsuri, shikahamaru **-** chouji, lee **-** shino….

Something is just off but I'm fine with my seatmate aka my crush, but I will never admit it to myself because I had been taught to not have any emotions because my dad wants me to be the heir to the subaku industries and have separated me from my siblings … I know its sad but anyways…that's life for me..

HINATA'S POV (A/N the stalker in Naruto … well she is one literally …. When you think about it)

Yay….. I'm paired up with Naruto kun…so if your wondering how I had developed a crush for him … well …. This is how it went

flashback

I was walking in the huuga compound and I heard some **loud** noises coming from Neji niisan's room… I got worried and thought something bad happened so I knocked on the door and saw Neji niisan and his friends playing twister …my eyes fell on this particular boy he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes which takes my up high and his smile was just precious …..

I understood that I started staring and I looked away … Neji niisan looked at me with a questioning look and I told him " I thought something happened to you Neji niisan and that you were in trouble….

Naruto kun replied saying " oh yah something bad is gonna happen to him .. he took the love of my life away from meeeeee…he is sooo dead

I got shocked my first ever crush has a girlfriend!

Then Naruto kun was yelling " RAMEN I will never let go"

Gaara looked at him with a weirded outlook and said " Naruto the dialogue is jack I will never let go….. its not RAMEN"

Well I don't care he took my one and only love RAMEN away from me waaah" shouted Naruto

Ummmmm….ano sa I could make some Ramen for you if you would like…..

Naruto kun looked at me with beaming eyes and he got up and hugged me and said" arigato Hinata chan , I can always count on you"

I smiled at him then he let go of me much to my dismay..

I made him some Ramen and he ate it happily and his smile was so dazzling ….. after that day I realised that I was in love with him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hmmmm…well after Kakashi sensei paired us up the bell rang …. Kabuto sensei was angry at Kakashi sensei for wasting his period …. Now we have… oh no I looked in horror at my timetable it was….GYM?

LEE'S POV

Yosh! time for some youthful gym with GUY sensei … if you're wondering ( A/N which you aren't )who Is this amazing person well let me tell you, he is the amazing MIGHT GUY sensei … my idol( playing bts idol in the background) well. I went to the running track and was doing some warmups and then I saw and angel walk by …. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes …. ,who is this beautiful angel hmmmmmm….i should ask Guy sensei ….. I went to my youthful teacher and asked him … who is that girl ? Guy sensei wanted kick in his horrible jokes and said which one hahahahaha..(A/N yah that's why I said horrible)I described the angel to my sensei….. he checked the name list and told that her name was sakura…. I went to sakura san and said…."beautiful youthful angel I love you from the depths of my heart she looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and said SHANAROOOO and she punched to me the wall …. Wow she is strong and good looking … YOSH! Everyone stared at her In shock and started clapping… yay shouted Naruto sakura chan got rid if bushy brows… I raised my hand up and said don't worry of youthful Naruto… im still alive… Naruto groaned saying " oh man…. Guys you can stop clapping he is still alive .. I looked over to the sakura san and she said GET AWAY FROM OR ELSE…SHANAROOO..

I sighed well this was never gonna work out . I went to GUY sensei with a disappointed look on my face and then Guy sensei cheered me up saying its okay LEE you will gets someone some day just keep trying ….

I looked at Guy sensei and said " GAI SENSEI

" LEE"

" GAI SENSEI"

and they ran toward the rising sun (A/N don't ask )

x-x

SASUKE'S POV

I was shocked out of my wits as I saw the huge crack in the wall. I never knew pink head could punch good. well I was happy that she did not accept his dumb love confession….well our weird spandex sensei and anko sensei paired us up and told us to start running laps ..i got paired up with pink head here….her face was red… probably because she had just punched a guy into a wall!anyway we started running and she had been trying to start a conversation with me …she asked me a question "hey sasuke kun ,Naruto keeps on telling me that you have a chicken butt hair but then I punched him in the face ….are you okay with me punching your best friend " I replied " first he is not my best friend (denial ) and two I don't care about him" ….. I smiled when I saw her laughing ..she said "Sasuke kun you look nice when you smile and then my face started to heat up….what is this feeling, my heart beats fast and I get butterflies in my stomach…how can this be I thought to myself I've never felt like this about any girl…..masaka(MEANS:it cant be) DON'T TELL ME ….AM I IN **LOVE** …. Well at least GYM period is over….

 **TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY**

I was waiting for my ride to come but while I was waiting an annoying girl called Karin came to me and started to annoy me and get close to me but then I pushed her off and gave her one of my infamous death glares… she then backed off and said hmmmm…  
" I don't think that you are in the mood right now but I guess I'll see you later " she giggled and went away I thought thank Kami sama that she is gone… well at that moment my Limo came and I went inside….. can we just postpone the party I thought to myself I you are wondering what party am I talking about… well the guys are coming over to my house to celebrate ….for what reason….. I have no idea….. well that's that

MATSURI'S POV

HMMMM.i have detention today …oh man

flashback

I was crawling on the classroom floor as I was doing something important and interesting….. actually I wasn't supposed to be here but I love gossip… so I love spying on people and collecting GOSSIP I heard Asuma sensei had planned to meet Kurenai sensei over here(don't ask how I know) and I want to know if they are a couple or not currently I am under asuma sensei's desk and I was recording asuma and kurenai sensei's makeout session … oh yah I thought my theory was correct well as I was planning to leave the classroom I felt two people glaring at me, as I looked up I saw Asuma and Kurenai sensei glaring at me I laughed a nervous one….and voila I'm in detention…..man…. at last I was free of detention yay…

End of chapter 


End file.
